


Как наркотик

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blindfolds, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Когда Брюс наконец-то касается его, это подобно чуду. Прикосновения обрушиваются манной небесной: ладони массируют его голову, гладят по бокам, они будто бы везде, одновременно. Альфред льнёт к ускользающим рукам, как наркоман в поисках дозы. На шее и на плечах отпечатываются укусы. Спина выгибается, глаза зажмуриваются от удовольствия. Брюс повсюду. Призрак в собственноручно созданной тьме. Поцелуи, быстрые, жгучие, идеальные. Альфреду не стыдно признать, что у него стоит почти до боли.





	Как наркотик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Addict For Your Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178825) by [ForgottenChesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire). 



— Ты же доверяешь мне, верно, Альфред?  
— Всем сердцем, сэр.

Брюс улыбается той своей прекрасной улыбкой, которую Альфред не видел уже очень давно. Той улыбкой, которая исчезла, когда Марта и Томас погибли. Теперь Брюс уже юноша, ему шестнадцать лет, а Альфред стоит перед ним на коленях, и его руки связаны за спиной. Нельзя сказать, что Альфред так уж наслаждается этой позой. Но он доверяет Брюсу. Он доверяет своему юному господину, когда тот завязывает ему глаза, лишая зрения. Шершавые от мозолей руки ласково гладят его лицо. 

— Я хочу, чтобы всё было медленно. Сначала зрение, потом слух.

Брюс прижимается губами к его подбородку, затем расстёгивает на нём рубашку — по поцелую за каждую пуговицу. От каждого у Альфреда захватывает дух. Этого так давно не было. На краю сознания маячит мысль, что нельзя допускать подобное. Что Брюс слишком молод. Что сам Альфред слишком стар. Но потом Брюс накрывает ртом его сосок, и все разумные мысли стираются начисто.

— Говори со мной, — мягко требует Брюс.  
— Что бы вам хотелось услышать, мастер Би?

Тёплые ладони скользят по щекам к затылку, баюкают его голову.

— Что угодно. Просто говори.

И Альфред говорит. Говорит обо всём, что приходит на ум: о блюдах на ужин, о погоде, о разных пустяках. Когда поводы иссякают, когда у него сбивается дыхание от прикосновений, от поцелуев, от всего, что Брюс делает с ним, от возможности ощущать это и невозможности видеть, — Альфред переходит к более личным темам. Коротким забавным историям о своих шрамах.

В окружившей его темноте он ищет, жаждет прикосновений своего мастера Би. Своего Брюса. Они есть, и вдруг их нет.

— Мастер Брюс?

Альфред обращается в слух, но Брюс движется слишком тихо, его не услышать. Это действует на нервы. Тишина особняка. Холод, пробирающийся сквозь ткань ковра к онемевшим коленям. Ноги затекли — да уж, заново вставать будет несладко. Что-то ложится в ладонь. Нечто твёрдое. Похоже, пара наушников. 

— Что это? — спрашивает Альфред, хотя почти уверен, что угадал. Чему там ещё быть, если Брюс обездвижил его, а потом произнёс те слова. Зрение и слух. Однако всегда приятно знать наверняка, поэтому Альфред хочет знать — чётко и ясно. Незыблемо.   
— Защитные наушники. Отлично подавляют шум. Ты ведь помнишь, что надо сказать, чтобы я всё прекратил?  
— Разумеется, помню.  
— Повтори? — Брюс просит с нежностью, но твёрдо. — Ради меня.  
— Совы.

В награду Альфред получает поцелуй. Целоваться неудобно, приходится запрокинуть голову, зато после Альфред дышит тяжело — и Брюс тоже. Если шея и побаливает, пускай.

— И ты скажешь это слово, если тебе не понравится то, что я делаю? 

Очень хочется поцеловать его снова, но это не тот ответ, которого ждёт юный господин. Ей-богу, когда Альфред отмалчивался, будь что не по нему? Для дворецкого он пререкается даже слишком часто, из-за этого им не раз доводилось ссориться.

— В ту же секунду, — обещает Альфред. — Я доверяю вам.

Помнится, он говорил то же самое, когда они занялись этим впервые. Ну, может быть, не в точности _этим_ : верёвками они тогда уже пользовались, а вот повязка на глазах — нечто новое. Каждый раз они заново обнадёживают друг друга. Брюс, конечно же, понимает, что у Альфреда на уме, и смеётся, надевая на него наушники. Звук его смеха резко обрывается.

Альфред напрягается всем телом. Инстинктивно, против собственной воли, но он ослеп и оглох, и это рождает такую панику… Едва ли Уэйн Мэнор её вместит. Разум сопротивляется, пытаясь заполучить хоть один звук — тщетно. Альфред доверяет Брюсу. Эта мысль становится мантрой, успокоением, которое он вдыхает, расслабляя тело с каждым выдохом.

Когда Брюс наконец-то касается его, это подобно чуду. Прикосновения обрушиваются манной небесной: ладони массируют его голову, гладят по бокам, они будто бы везде, одновременно. Альфред льнёт к ускользающим рукам, как наркоман в поисках дозы. На шее и на плечах отпечатываются укусы. Спина выгибается, глаза зажмуриваются от удовольствия. Брюс повсюду. Призрак в собственноручно созданной тьме. Поцелуи, быстрые, жгучие, идеальные. Альфреду не стыдно признать, что у него стоит почти до боли. 

Губы Брюса прижаты вплотную к его коже. Можно ощутить, как они шевелятся, произнося слова. Господи, Альфреду бы так хотелось знать, что сейчас говорит его мальчик. Его руки — чистое совершенство. Одна скользит всё ниже, и ниже, и ниже… О, Альфред несомненно являет собой картину распутства. Лицо горит румянцем — он чувствует жар, — а с языка, скорее всего, срываются грязные словечки. Он толкается в ладонь, которая ласкает его. Горло сжимается, исторгая то ли всхлипы, то ли поскуливание. Он так близок. Так близок. И к оргазму, и к тому состоянию бескрайнего счастья, которого удавалось достичь только раз, с Реджи, вечность назад. 

Альфред хочет повторить это, сейчас. С Брюсом. Снова стать уязвимым, слабым, бескостным, чтобы таким его видел только Брюс. Желает этого со всей неподобающей страстью. Можно даже не кончать, хотя и это не повредит. Брюс утыкается носом ему в щёку и выпускает член из руки. Весьма вероятно, что Альфред издаёт досадливый звук. По правде говоря, он уверен, что издал его, поскольку наслаждался тем, что делал Брюс. Его поднимают на ноги — ощущения препаршивые, ведь сразу приходится вспомнить, что он простоял на коленях слишком долго и что он далеко не так молод, как когда-то был. Суставы хрустят, громко щёлкают. Как же больно, чёрт раздери.

Брюс развязывает ему запястья и потихоньку ведёт к кровати. Несколько медленных аккуратных шагов, а затем толчок, и Альфред падает. Гладкие простыни обнимают его, словно давно ждали. Слава богу, они всё-таки в хозяйской спальне, а не в одной из гостевых комнат, как поначалу предлагал Брюс. И тут, благословением свыше, Брюс начинает разминать ему ноги. Его пальцы давят то слишком сильно, то недостаточно. Неопытные руки. Но как же они хороши. Помогают напряжённым мышцам расслабиться: сначала растирают ноги, а потом движутся выше, к затёкшим плечам. Брюс нависает над ним. Близость его тела успокаивает, как и тяжёлый аромат одеколона. Массаж заканчивается слишком поспешно, и Альфред чувствует, что с него стягивают брюки. Холодный воздух заставляет его вздрогнуть.

Брюс припадает ртом к его бедру. Небольно покусывает, облизывает, всасывает кожу. Вокруг члена, не задевая его. Дразнит. Эрекция, начавшая было спадать, возвращается с новой силой, и когда член Альфреда становится полностью твёрдым, Брюс берёт его в рот. Альфред слепо протягивает руку, ища Брюса. Он хочет коснуться его. Ему необходимо коснуться. Через мгновение ладонь щекочут мягкие волосы, и Альфред зарывается в них пальцами. Как и в массаже, в этом искусстве Брюсу недостаёт опыта: он слегка неуклюж, зато полон решимости. До разрядки остаётся совсем недолго. Альфред тянет Брюса за волосы, пытаясь отодвинуть от себя, пока не кончил ему в рот, но этот своенравный шельмец отказывается отступать и уверенно высасывает всё до капли. Он трётся об Альфреда, и останься у того хоть немного энергии, он помог бы юному господину получить свою порцию удовлетворения. Бог свидетель, Альфред бы этого хотел.

Всё кончается довольно скоро, и Брюс падает на него. Голова покоится на груди. Горячие рваные выдохи оседают на шее. От Брюса исходит жар — это единственное, на чём Альфред способен сфокусироваться. Руки скользят по рукам, тянутся выше, сдвигают наушники. Он готовится к лавине звуков, и —

— Я люблю тебя.

Сердце Альфреда на миг замирает от признания.

— Я тоже люблю вас, мастер Би.


End file.
